


do i wanna know

by jaejandra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек дарит Стайлзу желтую Камаро. Но дело, как ни странно, не в этом, а в том, что по всем счетам приходится платить.</p><p>АУ к третьему сезону. </p><p>Подарок для замечательного виддера TriWiLi (trianglewithline на YouTube).</p>
            </blockquote>





	do i wanna know

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо мадемуазель N за бетинг.

Когда к дому Макколлов, неуверенно петляя, подъезжает желтая Камаро, Крис Арджент разговаривает с Мелиссой, обменивается душными и двусмысленными любезностями; когда из желтой Камаро выходит никакой не Дерек, а вовсе даже Стайлз Стилински, беседа замирает на полуслове.

– Крис! Мелисса! – чуть вздернуто бросает Стайлз, проходит мимо как ни в чем не бывало – разве только излишне прямо держит спину. 

– Вот это... новости, – ошарашенно произносит Мелисса, но Криса волнует не столько Камаро, сколько вообще появление Стайлза в неурочный час. 

 

***

– Чува-а-ак! Это ты? На Камаро? – Скотт судорожно сгладывает и пытается не завидовать. Пытается не улыбаться; не выходит. Радость расцвечивает его лицо, придает глубину глазам. А зависти нет и в помине. 

– Я, – просто отвечает Стайлз, поднимая руки в победном жесте. Потом, будто до сих пор не веря, задумчиво подносит ладонь ко рту, хмурится чему-то. Поспешно обнимает Скотта. 

– Дашь за рулем посидеть? – Скотт смотрит на него во все глаза. – А то Дерек, знаешь, свою никому не дает. 

При упоминании оборотня Стайлз слегка мрачнеет, потом улыбается – будто только что решительным жестом отмел все сомнения – и кивает. 

Скотт выходит вслед за ним и думает о том, что Элисон – Элисон была бы в таком же восторге, как и он сам.  

 

*** 

– Короче, никаких новостей по убийствам, – устало подводит итоги дня Айзек. – Ни по тем, ни по другим. 

Дерек задумчиво качает головой. 

– Только вот одно интересно. Стайлз сегодня рассекает на желтой Камаро. Кличка у нее, конечно, Бамблби, и все ждут, пока она превратится в робота. Девчонки... Девчонки узнали, что Стайлз существует. 

Дерек чуть заметно фыркает, погруженный в свои мысли. 

– На него даже Лидия теперь как на человека будет смотреть. А я... Знаешь, Дерек, я прикинул, у кого в городе столько денег. 

Теперь Дерек напряжен, поднимает глаза на Айзека:

– И? Говори прямо, не томи. 

– Ты ему купил машину. Разве нет? 

В голосе Айзека слышится плохо скрываемая ревность. Не физическая, скорее, вида “я все делаю для тебя, а ты...”. За окном нетерпеливо гудят. 

– У тебя уже есть машина. И очень красивая девушка. Так что шел бы ты к ней. Заждалась ведь. 

Айзек засовывает руки в карманы узких джинсов, чуть сутулит плечи, сдувает с глаз отросшую челку – и молча выходит. Слишком откровенно молча, чтобы не бросить вызов своему альфе. 

Дерек подносит ладони к лицу и вздыхает; не хватало того, чтобы щенок ревновал к Стайлзу. 

 

*** 

– Ты должен рассказать! – нудит Скотт, пока друг пытается отбиться от неожиданной прорвы девушек. 

– Чувак, я ничего тебе не должен, сам знаешь! Ой, конечно, я могу подвезти. Я могу подвозить тебя каждый день, Энни... 

– Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? – удивляется миниатюрная брюнетка. 

– Математика. Начальная школа. Одна парта, – тревожится Стайлз. 

– Ну да, точно. Я тебе позвоню. 

Скотту сразу понятно, что действительно позвонит – и действительно не помнит. У Стайлза мгновенно портится настроение, он прыгает за руль, едва дожидается, пока Скотт хлопнет дверью, и рвет с места. 

– Эй, эй! Чувак, ты что?

– Сам не видишь? Им машина нужна! – расстройство Стайлза настолько искренне, что он чуть не переезжает переходящую дорогу у школы Лидию. И совсем этого не замечает. 

Зато она стоит с открытым ртом, увидев, кто за рулем шикарной спортивной тачки. Скотт улыбается ей одними глазами и делает ручкой. 

Она, конечно, все заметила, способности эмпата не ограничиваются эмоциями других людей. В случае Лидии эмоции других людей вообще не нужны. Она вертит своими умениями, как хочет, и они подчиняются, играют по ее правилам. 

В кармане Скотта вибрирует мобильник. 

– Дерек.

Стайлз разве только на месте не подскакивает:

– Что?! Чувак?! Откуда ты знаешь?! 

– Что знаю? – спокойно отзывается Скотт, но потом до него доходит.

– Машина от Дерека? 

Стайлз смотрит в окно, легко толкает руль вправо. Точка. Приехали на лесную опушку. 

– Да, Дерек. Никаких новостей. Все по-прежнему. Что... Что? А сам почему не позвонишь? Нет. Шериф говорит, что коронер ошибся. Не волнуйся. 

Из трубки – даже без громкой связи – слышится злой рык, и Стайлз все-таки подпрыгивает. Скотт, впрочем, уже привык к такого рода репликам и просто вешает трубку. 

– Объяснись, – не говорит, а приказывает, почти давит глазами, и Стайлз хватается за голову, пробегает пальцами сквозь короткий ежик волос. Наклоняется, сжимает губы, пока те не белеют, в бессильной злобе топает ногой. 

– Шериф знает?

– Ты совсем навернулся? – возмущается Стайлз. – Я машину за два квартала оставляю. Отберет в тот же день. А если ты хочешь сказать, что он и так узнает, то плевать, отнять не дам, это моя машина, и вообще...

– Стайлз, – примирительно произносит Скотт. 

Тот сдувается. Делает глубокий вдох и говорит немного выше, чем обычно:

– Ну да. Дерек купил.

– СТАЙЛЗ! 

– Что “Стайлз”? Ты бы его видел. Я все понимаю, Элисон улетала в Париж неизвестно на сколько, но отправлять меня к Дереку с докладом одного! Под предлогом того, что вам нужно попрощаться! А кто знал, что у нее самолет в десять? А кто знал, что Айзек тоже попрощаться поедет – и, чувак, я был бы с ним осторожнее, знаешь, ты у нас, конечно, оборотень, и все такое, но сто восемьдесят шесть сантиметров роста, сутулые широкие плечи, кудри...

Стайлз, как обычно, теряет нить разговора. Скотт даже не знает, смеяться, принимать его предупреждение всерьез – или кусать локти. 

– Машина. Машина. – Стайлз нерешительно чешет в затылке. – Я приехал на своей. Рассказал про жертв, ну, что они... Как будто от удара молнии погибли. Но что грозы не было в радиусе двух штатов. Что все думают, что коронер ошибся. Он молчит. Я ему опять то, се, он молчит. Я и говорю, ты совсем как Питер стал. С этими загадочными выражениями лица. А он – возьми и отшвырни мою тачку. Детку мою. В дерево. От нее буквально ничего не осталось. И рычит. А глаза красные. 

Скотт слушает с открытым ртом. 

– Ну я ему, чувак, спокойно, а сам – назад. По шажку. Тут он пришел в себя, схватил меня за шиворот и мы поехали в салон. Короче, через час я уже был гордым обладателем Камаро. Желтой. 

Скотт молчит ровно одно мгновение.

– Не хватало нам еще странностей от Дерека. Только с альфами разобрались... – он вдруг меняется в лице и хмыкает. Через секунду уже ржет в голос. 

– Что еще? – фрустрированно интересуется Стайлз. 

– Ты же понимаешь, да, о чем все подумают? 

– Если только ты... Скотт, Скотт! Ты ведь не будешь никому рассказывать? Это же не подарок, а извинение, он напугал меня до полусмерти.

– Дерек Хейл подарил Стайлзу Стилински желтую Камаро. Думаешь, тебе это когда-нибудь забудут? 

Скотт заливается в голос.

 

*** 

Лидия в очередной раз попадает на автоответчик и не выдерживает. 

– Слушай, Элисон, ты так не вовремя... – она прерывается и почти кусает себя за язык. Что “не вовремя”? Уехала справляться со смертью матери? Со своими чувствами к Скотту, который, положа руку на сердце, порядочный идиот? С неожиданно возникшим на горизонте лучшим другом Айзеком? 

Лидия чертыхается про себя, корит за жестокость. Когда-то она читала, что у людей-функций, характеризовать которых можно каким-то одним эпитетом, всегда имеется черта, почти столь же сильная, как первая. Ее полная противоположность. Как ни парадоксально, но самодуры внушаемы. Трудоголики столь же упорны и в своей лени. И вот она тоже... Не жалеет никого, кроме тех, кто проник в ее сердце. 

Лидия сбрасывает, нажимает на “перезвонить”. 

– Элисон, прости. Я не о том. Просто я скучаю. Сама понимаешь, сначала Джексон в Лондон, теперь ты в Париж. Боюсь... Что не вернешься, как он. А тут у Стайлза – Камаро. Нечисто дело, а? И да, да, ты права была насчет заклятья. Ох как права.

Лидия жестоко улыбается. 

Тем, кто в ее сердце не проник, крупно не повезло. 

 

***

В ночном клубе “Лестница” накурено, и Дерек мрачно думает, что хозяева забыли приписать “... в ад” в названии. Музыка грохочет, стробоскопы стробоскопят, и от этого всего раскалывается голова. Он даже Айзека не может учуять. Рычит недовольно. И тут, наконец, видит ее. Мини-юбка, каблуки, слегка вычурная кофточка. Шикарные темные волосы на этот раз распущены, спускаются волнами до лопаток. Уговаривает два шота текилы один за другим. Айзек тут как тут, выпивает четыре подряд, и они начинают танцевать. Смотрятся на удивление прекрасно, хотя ходили тут всякие слухи об Элисон... Дерек качает головой, стараясь избавиться от мыслей. Его тянут за плечо, и он оборачивается – только чтобы удивленно поднять брови. 

– Пошли на улицу, – излишне хорошо артикулирует Питер. 

Меньше всего Дерек ожидает встретить здесь его. Подчиняется неохотно, плетется следом. А что делать, если это несносное... (существо, создание, отродье? Как его назвать-то?) животное не дождалось даже кивка головы и ушло. 

– Не думал, что увижу тебя здесь...  – бормочет Дерек на улице.

– Взаимно, племянничек, – широко улыбается Питер в ответ. 

– Я по делам. За Айзеком. 

– Да, – кивает Питер. – Самонадеянно с моей стороны было полагать, что ты пришел развлечься. 

Дерек пропускает подколку мимо ушей.

– Пожалей мальчика, ему такая звезда обломилась, давай лучше терзай умирающего старика. Кстати, что за звезда и откуда? – Питер покачивается на мысках ботинок, как всегда, выглядя лет на тридцать.

– Мерседес. Пришла в школу. Богатые родители. – Первое предложение Дерек старательно игнорирует. 

– Не ревнуешь? – вскидывает брови Питер.  
Дерек рычит и поворачивается, чтобы идти в клуб. Питер хватает его за предплечье:

– Ты по поводу резни оборотней на севере штата? 

– Если бы. Никаких новостей, все попрятались и молчат. Я насчет здешних убийств. Пусти. 

– Дерек, может, я и умираю, но знать все равно знаю больше, чем ты, Скотт, Айзек, Лидия, Элисон и Стайлз вместе взятые. 

– Всех перечислил, – мрачно отзывается Дерек, но в клуб все-таки не идет. – А, постой. Криса забыл. 

Хватка слегка ослабевает. 

– Об этом можно поспорить. 

Дерек удивленно оборачивается:

– Правда?

Питер, кажется, не знает, что ответить – и от этого теряется сам Дерек. Чтобы Питер – да лез за словом в карман?

– Достойный противник. А уж какой волк бы получился! – Питер закатывает глаза и присвистывает, и Дерек облегченно выдыхает. 

Они идут к машине, и тут Питер выдает:

– Что там за слухи насчет Камаро за секс? Если бы ты не был моим племянником...

Дерек сам не знает, как ему удается не оторвать дверь у собственной тачки.

 

***

Шериф Стилински смотрит на обугленный до неузнаваемости труп. Труп зловеще глядит в ответ, и шериф вытирает лоб тыльной стороной ладони, проводит рукой по лицу вниз, прикрывает на мгновение глаза. У него давно не осталось никаких иллюзий по поводу чертового городишки, но работа выматывает по-прежнему, оставляя на лице новые морщины. Коронер – привычным фоном – кроет матом всех святых, пытаясь доказать самому себе, что не ошибся по поводу причины смерти. Если насчет предыдущих жертв оставались какие-то сомнения, то сейчас все очевиднее некуда. Лесная тропа, человек, удар молнии... Только грозы не было и на этот раз. 

Шериф слышит рокот двигателя, оборачивается. На прогалине показались незваные гости, ходячая беда Дерек Хейл с ходячей загадкой Питером Хейлом. Шериф вразвалочку подходит к синей машине, опирается на крышу:

– Что, перепутали маршруты? 

– Шериф, – укоризненно говорит Питер. – Сами знаете, насколько надежны ваши частоты. 

– Подслушиваете, значит? 

– Полноте. Я на шпиона похож? В Твиттере уже два часа #новаяжертвагрозывбиконхиллз трендит. 

Шериф с неудовольствием смотрит на Питера и хочет сказать, что тот похож именно что на шпиона, а не на подкованного в технике человека, но тут неподалеку раздается шорох шин. Дерек оборачивается первый (ну а звериное чутье на что, спрашивается) – но шериф тоже не промах. 

Чуть вдалеке виднеется внедорожник, из которого выпрыгивает усталый и измученный Крис Арджент. 

– Тут проходной двор, что ли? – повышает голос шериф. 

Присутствие коронера не позволяет ему вести себя иначе. Арджент выходит на тропу и наконец-то делает какие-то выводы из происходящего.

– Помянешь... – недовольно говорит Питер. 

– ... не сходи с ума, чувак! 

– Сколько можно звать меня “чуваком”!

– Если бы лингвисты придумали другое емкое определение...

С этими словами из-за деревьев появляются Стайлз и Скотт. 

Шериф Стилински теряет дар речи от подобной наглости. 

 

***

Лидия судорожно набирает Скотту, Стайлзу и Айзеку по очереди. Красавчик из клуба давно перестал ее интересовать, стоило только сработать системе быстрого оповещения, именуемой Твиттером. Была бы тут Элисон, помчались бы на место происшествия, шериф наверняка давно оттуда уехал. Но Элисон нет, а никто из этих троих идиотов не берет трубку. Звонить Дереку ей не позволяет совесть, которую она именует презрением. 

Из клуба вываливается целующаяся парочка. Лидия морщит нос, утыкается взглядом в дисплей, и тут у парня звонит телефон, он чертыхается, и она видит, что это Айзек. Тому нужно лишь мгновение, чтобы засечь ее и начать утробно рычать, не обращая внимания на свою девушку. 

– Спокойно, спокойно. – Лидия бросает тревожный взгляд на темноволосую особу. – Вы со Стилински души продали, что ли?

В глазах Айзека мелькает желтый огонь, и Лидия понимает, что перегнула палку. 

– Что происходит? – спрашивает безымянная особа. 

– Я пытаюсь дозвониться хотя бы кому-то из своих друзей. Айзек, не скажешь, где они? 

– Понятия не имею. Если не заметила, ты меня отвлекаешь.

Странное, щекочущее ощущение, как обычно, приходит внезапно. Лидия прикрывает глаза и видит, что перед домом Дитона собралась целая толпа, состоящая из знакомых лиц. Еще она видит очертания, силуэты, вспышку молнии... Медленно собирает сознание по частям – научилась со времен прихода альф – и молча идет к машине.  
Ей даже не надо считать до пяти, настолько предсказуемо Айзек колеблется, а потом запрыгивает к ней на переднее сиденье. 

 

***

– Я отказываюсь участвовать в этом фарсе, – спокойно говорит Крис. Разворачивается и спускается по ступенькам крыльца летящей походкой; извечная черная куртка и прямая спина. 

Питер следит за ним внимательным, цепким взглядом, не особо вслушиваясь в лай Скотта и Дерека. 

– Стойте! – орет Стайлз, бросаясь наперерез Ардженту, как какому-нибудь утопающему.

Гостиная Дитона набита под завязку, и публика занимательная. В былые времена Питер бы катался по полу от одного только состава. Три оборотня, семья надоедливых умников, охотник, хозяин дома – и он сам. Сейчас смеяться не хочется. Маленькая рыжая щучка испортила все настроение. 

 

***

Стайлз ловит Криса у самой машины и не знает, что сказать, как его остановить.

– Я договаривался работать с тобой, а не с оборотнями. 

Стайлз хватается за затылок:

– Как вы понять не можете... 

– Чего?

Пронзительные глаза прошивают насквозь. Стайлз ищет слова, но тут у дома тормозит маленькая машинка, из которой грациозно появляется Лидия и вываливается в три погибели сложенный Айзек. Мгновение все смотрят друг на друга. Потом в доме наконец-то замечают новоприбывших, мелькают красные глаза, у Стайлза от ужаса душа уходит в пятки. Мир переворачивается вверх дном, балансирует на краешке, но вот уже все в порядке.

Бледная, как смерть, Лидия лежит на земле, к ней рвется озверевший Дерек, которого с большим трудом удерживают Айзек и Скотт. А еще Крис, неведомым образом разобравшийся в ситуации за жалкие доли секунды. Стоит между Лидией и оборотнем как ни в чем не бывало, уговаривает – Дерека. 

Шериф только несется по ступенькам – вместе с Дитоном.  
Стайлз краем глаза замечает, что на месте остался один Питер, и решает принять посильное участие в происходящем. В этот момент Дерек все-таки вырывается. И Питер в мгновение оказывается перед ним, толкает в грудь и рыкает так, что у всех закладывает уши.

Стайлз быстро запихивает Лидию к себе в машину, просит Криса ехать следом и захватить Скотта, бросает быстрый взгляд на Дитона, который только и может, что укоризненно качать головой – и рвет с места. У Дерека такая же машина, но гандикап очевиден. 

 

***

– Кто-нибудь может объяснить, что происходит? – орет Крис. 

Стайлз и Скотт вздрагивают, как по команде. Лидия молчит. Опускает глаза. Понятно, где искать и на кого давить. От этого, впрочем, не легче. 

Стайлз, по нелепой прихоти своего быстрого, но очень странно сложенного ума, привез всех в дом Скотта. Хорошо хоть Мелисса уже привыкла к частым сборищам и совсем не протестует. Крису кажется, что он ей не нравится, но, в конце концов, не серебряный же он доллар. Не мешает, и слава богу. Или кто там сидит на небесах и заправляет этим чрезвычайно дурным миром.

– Лидия, что ты сделала? 

Лидия нервно ерзает по аккуратно застеленной кровати (явный прогресс, Скотт наконец-то уяснил, что гости могут прийти в любое время суток), потом начинает трещать:

– Ничего я не сделала, что я-то сразу, этот псих на меня бросился сам.

Защелкивается, схлопывается, закрывается. 

Крис мгновенно жалеет об упущенной возможности, вздыхает, прикрывает глаза. Остается только одно – выяснять у Дерека. У Дерека, мать его, Хейла. Все Ардженты благополучно вертятся в своих гробах по направлению к земному ядру. 

 

*** 

В старом особняке Хейлов опять пыльно. Айзек напряжен с момента стычки у Дитона, но сейчас поводов для беспокойства вроде бы нет. Все собрались здесь, а что до Скотта, Стайлза и Лидии – не очень-то и хотелось. 

– Элементаль, – резюмирует Дитон в своей неподражаемой манере под названием “это школьная программа”. 

– Да вот непохоже, – раздается с порога хриплый голос.

Айзек почти подпрыгивает, резко оборачивается: так и есть, невыносимый Арджент заявился и сюда.

– Милости просим, – чуть поднимает брови Питер, вставая со своего места, и на мгновение Айзек думает, что мир перевернулся вверх дном. – Заходите-заходите, дражайший. Всегда тут были рады охотникам. А уж охотникам из Арджентов... 

– Не ерничай, – резко обрывает его Крис. – Думаешь, мне приятно тут находиться? 

В его облике что-то не так, но Айзек никак не может сообразить, что именно. 

– Заходи, – просто бросает уже вполне спокойный Дерек, и Айзек наконец выдыхает. 

– Не было такого намерения. Хотел только спросить, что случилось перед домом глубокоуважаемого Дитона. 

Питер бросает взгляд на Дерека, Дерек сверлит глазами Криса. 

– Собственно, ничего, – говорит Питер.

– Я Дерека спрашивал. Кстати, шерифа вы уже убили?

– Шериф уехал по своим делам. В отличие от вас, мистер Арджент, они у него имеются, – Питер подчеркнуто строг в обращении, и Айзек не может понять, почему. Крис молчит, ожидая ответа. Дерек чуть заметно мотает головой. 

– Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу терпеть подобные выходки на своей территории? У нас, вроде, было соглашение? Или я запамятовал? 

– Не повторится, – коротко бросает Дерек. 

Крис кивает, кажется, огорченно, и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

– Почему не элементаль? – наконец подает голос Дитон.

– Потому что элементаля надо призывать. Создавать из окружающей среды, – отвечает Крис, мгновение медля. – А это случайные убийства. 

– Спорно! – отвечает Дитон.  
Тогда Крис оборачивается и хмыкает, как кажется Айзеку, с чувством превосходства:

– Что такое элементаль?

– Сгусток энергии, – пожимает плечами Дитон. – Соответствующий той или иной стихии. 

– Так скажите мне, каким образом ваш сгусток энергии наследил около трех трупов?

– Там были следы? 

– Были. К сожалению, настолько смазанные и трудноразличимые, что я поначалу принял их за волчьи. А потом увидел, что нет. Размер и вес совпадают. Форма – непонятная. 

Питер и Дерек переглядываются, как будто что-то решая, а Дитон роется в своей записной книжке с недовольным видом. 

– Так кто это? – спрашивает Айзек, чувствуя, что атмосфера накалилась до предела. 

– Понятия не имею, – искренне хмыкает Крис и все-таки уходит. 

Айзек растерянно смотрит на внезапно подобравшегося Дерека и чувствует, что под ложечкой сосет противный страх. 

 

***

Дерек догоняет Криса только у машины. Специально топает ногами, идет вразвалочку, чтобы не получить пули в лоб или чего похлеще. Крису, впрочем, абсолютно по барабану. Он небрежно поворачивает ключи в замке своего внедорожника, стоя вполоборота к Дереку. Говори, мол, первый начинать не буду.  
И Дерек понимает, что говорить нечего. 

– Знаешь, что на севере кто-то убивает оборотней? Вырезает семьями? 

Крис морщится:

– Хорошая апология. Лидия тут при чем?

– Я не про нее. Я про дело, в котором ты можешь помочь.

– С чего мне помогать тебе, Дерек? Особенно в сложившихся обстоятельствах. 

Дерек хмурится, весьма недовольный собой. 

– Ты не знаешь, Крис.

Тот разворачивается и опирается спиной на машину, скрещивает руки на груди; в глазах – плохо сдерживаемая смешинка. Не хорошего толка, злая, жгучая. 

– Я ничего не знаю, Дерек, и это вполне нормально. Охотник не должен знать того, что происходит у оборотней.

– Перестань. Ты сам приехал, а теперь говоришь такое? А чей кодекс повсеместно чтут настолько, что сами охотники открыли сезон ловли этого маньяка?

– Меня это не касается, – мотает головой. 

Дерек сжимает губы и сглатывает.

– Знаешь, что касается. И наш пакт...

– Ты его только что зверским образом нарушил, – выплевывает Крис устало и раздраженно. – А потом, что пакт? Ну договорились о посильной помощи...

– Питер умирает, – говорит Дерек, опустив голову, и Крис умолкает на полуслове, пораженный, кажется, в самое сердце. 

– Что?

– Питер умирает, Крис, – повторяет Дерек, и сам – будто не верит. 

Крис растягивает губы в ухмылке, стряхивая с себя оцепенение:

– Ну конечно. Ты его видел? Цветет и пахнет. И если уж какой-то процесс закрался в его организм, то это – необратимое молодение. С каждым годом на год младше... 

Дерек вскидывает на него странный, льдистый взгляд, и Крис осекается второй раз за последнюю минуту. 

– Баланс. Силы природы. Он использовал очень простой способ, чтобы вернуться из мертвых. Завязанный на том, кто его возвращает. Почти с защитой от дурака, а? – Дерек хмурится еще сильнее. – Чтобы вернуться, нужно настолько въесться под кожу хорошего медиума, чтобы он перенял твою личность в себя. 

Крис пораженно выдыхает: похоже, начал понимать. Дерек мнется, выдавливает по слогам:

– Однако на этот счет есть своя защита. Иначе хорошие медиумы давно бы перевелись. Заклятие работает верно, как часы. 

– Только у медиума есть право решать, жить заклинаемому или нет, – севшим голосом завершает Крис. 

– Верно. Лидия об этом свое праве не знала. До недавних пор. А потом где-то вычитала. Не знаю. Он тает на глазах, Крис, а я ничего не могу с этим поделать. 

– Набросился на нее потому, что совладать не смог? 

Дерек едва заметно кивает. 

– Говорил, просил, без толку. 

– А решение обратимо? – Крис почему-то сутулится, как будто это его жизнь находится в руках взбалмошной девчонки.

– В любой момент. Но не в нашем случае. Она вбила себе в голову, что Питер виноват во всех смертных грехах.

– Ага. Да. Ладно, понял, – невпопад отвечает Крис, открывая дверцу и садясь внутрь машины. – Не знаю ничего насчет севера, если узнаю, скажу. Пакт в силе, только не убей ее, пожалуйста. А, еще. Элементаль – очень правильная идея. Только нужно искать кого-то материального. 

Машина рвет с места, и Дерек даже не успевает понять странное выражение лица Криса. 

 

***

– Ты не поверишь, – говорит Скотт в трубку.

Стайлз закатывает глаза: 

– А ты попробуй. 

– Девица Айзека в курсе происходящего. Подошла к нам сегодня в школе, пока ты шлялся неизвестно где, и говорит, что сущность с электрической основой, или как-то так, в общем, что сущность эту надо ловить при помощи воды.

Стайлз на мгновение отнимает телефон от уха, смотрит на него удивленно, потом выдыхает в динамик:

– Чувак, это гениально. Простая физика. 

– Разумеется. – Скотт почему-то скептичен. – Откуда она вообще знает?

– Ну не знаю, чувак. Может, вы опять шкерились по углам с таинственным видом и покрикивали через слово: “Жертва!”, “Магия!”, “Электричество!”.

– А может, она сама убийца. А что. Только переехала, знаешь...

– Чувак, детективов перечитал? Успокойся, в жизни все гораздо проще. Ладно, мне пора. Созвонимся.

Стайлз нажимает на “отбой” и внимательно смотрит на Дерека и Питера. 

– Полгорода знает, – язвительно замечает Питер. 

– Да плевать. Я последний раз спрашиваю вас обоих: что происходит? Сначала Камаро, вчера Лидия...

– А что заставляет тебя думать, что это связанные между собой вещи? – хищно улыбается Дерек.

– Не что, а кто, Дерек. Ты. Твоя персона. 

– Камаро не нравится – отдавай ключи.

Стайлз не выдерживает и вылетает из квартиры Питера, громко хлопает дверью. И все-таки слышит напоследок:

– Рассказал бы ему, и так выплывет. 

 

***

Крис валяется на диване и задумчиво смотрит в потолок. Надо заползать в нору, обратно, подальше от чертовых оборотней и от чертового Питера Хейла. При мысли о последнем глаза почему-то непроизвольно щурятся, а кулаки сжимаются. 

 

*** 

_Почти двадцать лет назад Крис проснулся и понял, что больше не может существовать в одном доме с откровенно поехавшим отцом и такой же сестренкой, которая еще из-под стола недавно вышла, пешком, а туда же – спит и видит, как убивать оборотней. И проматывать семейное состояние. Тогда Крис умылся, принял душ, пролистал пару книг и сказал с серьезным видом за завтраком:_

_– Поеду изучать магическую составляющую. Договорился с Элдриджем в Омахе и Купером в Мэдисоне. Никогда не знаешь, что где пригодится._

_Отец кивнул, Кейт сразу начала нудеть, что хочет ехать вместе с Крисом, но ей нужно было в школу. Возраст не позволял._

_Крис взял денег, сколько было, взял и то, что предложил отец. Хотя и возненавидел себя моментально. Он уже знал во всех деталях, что расскажет ему по возвращении. Если немножко соображать, можно не уезжать так далеко от дома. Отец, к счастью, в какой-то момент решил, что Крис не совсем дурак, но и звезд с неба не хватает.  
Главное было – показаться на глазу Элдриджу и Куперу, а дальше тихо исчезнуть по какой-нибудь из дорог со словами, что нашел перспективный источник. С этим Крис справился на ура. И осел больше, чем на месяц, в ничем не примечательном – за исключением бара и девчонок – городке. Выпивка стоила сущие пустяки, а ощущение полной свободы туманило голову. _

 

***

– Черт бы вас всех побрал! – Крис устало поднимается на диване и заставляет себя идти на кухню, заставляет себя не думать.

Одна семья распалась, за ней распалась и вторая. Хочется рвать зубами подушку и почему-то – выть. Крис достает из холодильника пиво, легким движением срывает пробку, прикладывается к бутылке и думает, что здесь поможет разве только что покрепче. Он достает мобильник из кармана, набирает номер Лидии.

– Алло, мистер Арджент, – чуть испуганно говорит она. 

– Не убивай его, девочка, – то ли приказывает, то ли просит Крис. 

– Об этом не может быть и речи. Вы видели, что он со мной сделал?! Вы знаете, что я теперь чувствую?! Если бы не этот... Этот... Если бы не он, может, я бы никогда не стала эмпатом! Какого черта вы вообще его защищаете?! Оборотня, убийцу!

Крис с сожалением вешает трубку, задумывается, проливает на себя пиво и чертыхается. 

***

_В один из таких вечеров Крис впервые заметил его. Звериные повадки, звериная внешность. Звериное обаяние. Текучий, как вода. С двумя девицами – по одной на каждую руку. Крис легонько хмыкнул и отвернулся к симпатичной брюнетке. Не его проблемы, не его город._

_На следующий день незнакомец появился снова. Потом еще. Еще, еще и еще. Не то, чтобы Крис заинтересовался. Просто этот тип отвлекал внимание ровно половины девиц на себя. И слишком частил. Как будто тоже от кого-то сбежал._

_– Налей-ка, Джонни, – потребовал Крис у бармена спустя неделю._

_Сегодня подозрительного Хейла не было, и Крис вздохнул с облегчением. К концу вечера, правда, основательно залитый, он спросил самого себя, какого черта облегчение мутировало в странную скуку. Спросил, пожал плечами, расплатился и пошел к выходу._

_Ровно в это мгновение основательно взъерошенный Хейл ввалился в дверь и заорал с порога:_

_– Хей, Джонни, вискаря!_

_Перед тем, как выйти, Крис смерил его самым презрительным из имевшихся в его арсенале взглядом._

 

*** 

– Чувак, ты там долго? – возмущается Стайлз.

– Иди ты! – доносит эхо слова Скотта. 

– Сам иди! Сюда! 

Скотт наконец появляется из-за деревьев. Стайлз оживленно думает, почему все всегда сводится именно к особняку Хейлов. Как будто это место проклято. Впрочем, может, так оно и есть. 

 

***

Скотту изо всех сил хочется нахамить Стайлзу. Не успели они припарковаться подальше, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, как тот выскочил из Камаро и пулей понесся к старому заброшенному дому, предоставив Скотту тащить на себе длиннющий (и очень тяжелый) шланг. 

Их план прост, как три цента. Подключиться к водоснабжению дома Хейлов, если его, конечно, до сих пор не вырубили, а потом сидеть и ждать чудовище. С эрстедметром, украденным из школы. Как только прибор засечет колебания поля, бежать и загонять чудовище потоком воды в ловушку, состоящую из трех пересекающихся ручьев. Стайлз для разнообразия пообещал пустить по течению дитоновских снадобий, чтобы сделать из треугольного клочка земли полноценную ловушку. 

Скотт никак не может понять, для чего такие сложности, если электрического зверя должно убить просто струей воды, но спорить не решается. Единственное – шланг тащить тяжеловато. Он все-таки придумывает более-менее остроумный ответ на стайлзовы придирки, но тот замирает у него на языке. За спиной друга бесшумно вырастает красноглазый Дерек, и у Скотта душа уходит в пятки. 

– Что ты умолк? Тяжело? Ну давай помогу, хотя это, я должен искать место подсоединения. Так что тащи сам! – весело бросает Стайлз, оборачивается – и впарывается прямо в грудь Дерека, вздрагивает и начинает вопить так, что даже самый смелый монстр точно не появится в округе еще как минимум дня три. 

Дерек хватается за лоб, молча разворачивается и уходит в дом, оставляя дверь приоткрытой. В гостиной сидят Айзек и... Мерседес. У девушки в руках маленький компактный приборчик, и до Скотта наконец доходит, куда подевался новый эрстедметр и почему у него в рюкзаке – огромная старая фиговина.

 

***

– Она-то что здесь делает? – возмущается Стайлз, глядя куда-то в угол.

Скотт так и торчит на крыльце, с огромным мотком шланга на плече. Дерек делает глубокий вдох и чуть заметно качает головой, идиоты, мол. 

– Это не твое дело, ты не находишь? – почти ласково спрашивает Айзек. 

– Не мое? – задирает брови Стайлз, и Дереку хочется смеяться. 

– Не твое. 

– Слушайте, – перебивает Дерек, – а что же вы не притащили Лидию, шерифа и Криса? 

Скотт фыркает, тяжело роняет шланг на крыльцо:

– Уже подключили? 

Дерек только зубами поблескивает в ответ, больные, что с них взять, на любое живое существо произведет впечатление один только его рык, а потом, шланг? Они это серьезно? Еще бы пожарную машину пригнали. И то толку было бы больше. А что, если зверь появится на другом конце леса? Скотт заходит внутрь, затворяет за собой дверь. Признает поражение, значит. Но Стайлз все еще злится:

– А Питер где?

– Питер? – переспрашивает Дерек. – О, Питер поехал развлекаться. Это его план изначально. Сказал, что даже вы двое справитесь, а он, пожалуй, по барам. 

Стайлзу явно хочется как-то съязвить, но тут уже вклинивается Скотт:

– Вот и отлично. Тогда объединим усилия. Мерседес, какими судьбами?

Девчонка улыбается, так и не отпуская руку Айзека, и Дерек чувствует нечто вроде ярости. Уводит щенка, просто берет и уводит из-под носа!

– Мои родители – специалисты по всяким паранормальным вещам. Работают консультантами. Я бы, конечно, пошла потанцевала, но сначала нужно этого вашего хищника поймать. Он сразу привлек мое внимание, поэтому я обратилась к Айзеку, только услышав, как вы обсуждаете эту тему. 

Инцидент вроде бы исчерпан. Дерек устраивается у подножия лестницы, Стайлз запрыгивает в кресло, а Скотт – на письменный стол. 

До самого рассвета не происходит ровным счетом ничего, и только часов в пять утра у Дерека звонит телефон. Он отвечает и чувствует, как земля уходит из-под ног. 

– Что такое? Кто звонил? – ерзает на месте Стайлз. 

– Питер, – отзывается Дерек, стараясь не выказывать чувств.

– Он объяснил, почему тварь, появлявшаяся две ночи подряд, исчезла на третью?

– Нет. Он просто сказал, что на северо-западе зверски зарезали молодую пару оборотней. Никто ничего не видел. 

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрывает его обратно. Дерек впервые в жизни благодарен ему за это.  

 

***

_– Мне жаль тебя, детка, – осторожно улыбаясь, проговорил Крис.  
Вдрабадан пьяная девчонка усмехнулась и продолжила рассказывать историю своих злоключений. Сексом здесь, пожалуй, и не пахло, но поговорить с человеком для разнообразия было неплохо. _

_Потому что зверюга из клана Хейлов – откровенно – заебал. Всем, начиная от идиотской манеры приходить в самый неудачный момент и заканчивая странными взглядами, которыми он время от времени одаривал Криса._

_Крис не понимал, какого хрена Хейл забыл в этом городишке. Совпадений таких не бывает, но и на ловушку непохоже. Крис знал наверняка, что Хейл в курсе его происхождения, это выясняется на раз-два-три. Особенно, если от навыков поиска зависит твоя жизнь._

_Но все равно ведь приходит. Все равно смотрит. Все равно по четвергам, когда живая музыка и играет местная чуть осовремененная версия “Битлз”, Хейл тащит какую-нибудь девчонку танцевать – и танцует так, что отдать бы полжизни, чтобы стать оборотнем и научиться так же растворяться в ритме, быть живой мелодией, а не цезурой, которой Крис считает себя._

_– Прости, детка, я отвлекся. – Он спохватился как раз вовремя. – Мне правда... Правда жаль, что с твоими друзьями так вышло. Они не заслуживают тебя._

_Эта фраза, конечно, всегда значила обратное, но зачем портить настроение тому, у кого оно и так безнадежно испорчено? Добивать упавшего._

_– Хей, Джонни! – Над ухом раздался знакомый голос._

_Крис резко обернулся, почувствовал, что толкает кого-то плечом – и тут же весь оказался в жидкости янтарного цвета. Запахло дрожжами. Рубашка, белые брюки... Даже Джекки заткнулась от неожиданности._

_Момент вскакивать на ноги и орать: “Блядь!”, – безнадежно прошел. Крис холодно оценил свои возможности и все-таки посмотрел на того, кто так удачно облил его пивом._

_Хейл стоял молча, потому что время для извинений, по всей видимости, тоже вышло. Стоял и смотрел, впрямую, не скрываясь. Какого ты тут забыл, Арджент, этот город мой. И что-то еще. Тайна в глубине зрачков. Интерес._

_– Сам виноват, – развел руками Крис._

 

***

Лидия подскакивает на кровати в шесть тридцать семь утра, мгновение не может понять, ни где находится, ни что происходит. Сон не отпускает, тянет к ней когтистые, суставчатые лапы, хватает за запястья и лодыжки и тащит обратно, вниз. Она не может дышать. Она знает ответ и не может дышать, сдается, знает, что если не досмотреть, потом будет хуже. 

 

***

– Прекрати мне названивать. – Судя по голосу, Крис с трудом удерживает ярость. – Семь утра, ты совсем рассудок потерял? 

Стайлз, конечно, не рассудок потерял. Он, наверное, вообще не в курсе, который час, но Крис злится на себя с вечера, и не может не отчитать подростка. 

– Он не пришел. Зверь не пришел, – растерянно говорит в трубку Стайлз. 

– Я-то тут при чем?

– Мы договаривались...

– Разве мы не пришли к выводу, что ты работаешь одновременно либо со мной, либо с ними?

– Ага, а сами-то! О чем-то с Дереком секретничали.

Крис недоверчиво смотрит на трубку. В этом городе вообще можно сохранить что-либо в тайне?

– Но я не про это. Зверь – не пришел. Зато в ста километрах отюда молния расщепила огромное дерево. И опять без грозы. 

Крис сонно щурится, смотрит в потолок. Ответ – вот здесь, под пальцами, протяни руку, возьми. И все-таки Крис колеблется несколько мгновений. Сличает плюсы с минусами, перекидывает туда-сюда полярности. Может быть, неправда? Может, ошибся?

– Погодите, – говорит Стайлз. – Смс пришла.

В другой ситуации Крис сделал бы ему выговор за такое поведение, выходящее за грань не только элементарной вежливости, но и вообще добра и зла. Сейчас Крису не до этого. Найденный ответ не нравится ему до зубовного скрежета, до ранения в легкое. Он сделал бы что угодно, чтобы оказалось, что это ошибка, но он не может сделать ничего. Как тогда. Как сейчас. Как всегда.

– Это дракон, Стайлз. 

– ШТООАО?! – орет мальчишка в ответ. – В смысле, откуда вы знаете, что мне написала Лидия?!

– Питер был с вами? – Крис все-таки цепляется за последнюю надежду. 

– Нет, нет, он поехал развлекаться куда-то. При чем тут Питер?! – Возмущается Стайлз. – Дракон? Как, что, каким образом?

Сердце обрывается, и Крис глядит в потолок, надеясь найти в нем ответы от последней инстанции. Ответов нет, а потолок бел. 

 

***

Дерек рычит, но не так, как обычно. Простой раздраженный человеческий рык. Скотт успел смотаться к Дитону, и, разумеется, жутко недоволен подобным отсутствием благодарности. 

– Я не понимаю, – говорит шериф, на которого Скотт со Стайлзом умудрились напороться, нарушая все скоростные режимы. – Даже если поймать дракона в ловушку, он все равно не исчезнет? Как тогда с ним тогда расправляться?

– Как с любым другим следствием. Устранить причину. 

Даже Дерек, кажется, подскакивает на месте. Питер появляется из ниоткуда, из пустоты, рисуется будто из первозданного хаоса. На самом деле – просто тихо ходит, а надвигающиеся сумерки стирают следы его присутствия. 

– И какова причина? А? – Скотт на взводе. Дитон ничего толкового не сказал, а тут этот... Заявляется. И начинает проповедовать. 

Питер медленно разводит руками. 

 

***

– Дракон – результат нарушенного баланса, его имперсонация. Плохи шутки с природой, – выдавливает из себя Крис. 

Лидия смотрит на него во все глаза и на этот раз не перебивает. 

 

***

_Сгоревшие тела без единого признака пожара в доме. Крису пришлось забыть о своем отпуске и немедленно ехать через полштата. Чтобы потом снова пропасть, сказав, что идет по следу. След затерялся в глубине веков, но специалист по магии, Купер... Ведь что-то он химичил. А потом так подозрительно исчез._

_Вернувшись в городишко, Крис не обнаружил Хейла. Он вообще не думал, что когда-нибудь снова его встретит. До пожара в Бикон Хиллз. До больницы. До его гибели. До его воскрешения._

 

*** 

– Это могущественная сила природы, девочка. Дракон. Он не уймется, пока баланс не будет восстановлен.

Утро клубится туманом, и Лидия не знает, что сказать. Она просто сидит на веранде Криса Арджента и смотрит вдаль. 

– Единственный, кто мог его нарушить, это Питер Хейл. Вернее, не он. Вернее, ты, – Крис делает глоток из большой уютной чашки. Боль утраты, злость, а главное – усталость, так сильны, что добивают, наверное, и до Лидии.

– Я уже все вам сказала, – презрительно выдает она. 

– А я сказал не все. Позволь закончить. Ты не даешь ему жить. Ты не даешь ему умереть. Он и так жизнь взял взаймы, но уравновесил... Уравновесил тобой. А теперь ты раскачала чертов баланс до предела.

– Так что? – хлопает ресницами. – Просто дать ему сдохнуть наконец?

Крис чувствует, как внутри него что-то лопается с гулким звуком. Такой вариант никто не отменял. От дракона избавит. Но Крис – впервые в жизни – готов признать, что второй смерти Питера Хейла не переживет. Питера Хейла, оказавшегося не монстром, а вполне себе человеком. 

– Нет, Лидия. Сама должна понимать, что дракон – это минус. Нужно оставить в этом мире плюс, чтобы баланс восстановился. 

Звучит, как полный бред. У Криса нет выхода. Надо пробовать хоть бред, хоть лажу, хоть мантры. 

Лидия смотрит на него, склоняет голову набок. Будто прочесть что-то хочет. Потом говорит:

– Готово. Жив ваш Хейл. И будет жив всегда. Сдохнет точно не по моей вине и не от последствий заклятия.

Крис выдыхает, чувствуя, будто с шеи сняли огромный камень. Он хочет спросить почему, но молчит. Лидия холодно улыбается. Купилась, как ребенок. 

 

***

– Загоняй! Загоняй! – из горла Скотта несется звериный рык. 

Дерек прыгает справа, оскаливается. Но дракону, похоже, плевать на альфу. Он извивается, идет кольцами, весь сплетенный из электричества пополам с плотью. Он безумно красив и столь же безумно, соскальзывающе опасен. 

Айзек заходит слева. Бесполезно. Они даже приблизиться к нему не могут. Скорее уж, это дракон гонит их, куда придется, а не они его. 

Дракон открывает пасть, и время будто замедляется. На поляну выскакивает запыхавшийся Питер, это Дерек чувствует в покалывании пальцев, в досаде, ну вот куда его принесло, ни силы, ничего, погибнет только. 

Но дракон вдруг останавливается и смотрит на Питера. Питер смотрит на него.

Кожа дракона идет молниями, они бегают по нему, рисуют узоры, как будто плачут, разветвляются, превращаются в трещины. Вспышка. Дерек успевает только закрыть глаза. Сетчатка, кажется, сожжена в ноль, но восстановится через мгновение. 

– Вот как. – Говорит Питер в абсолютной тишине леса. – Значит, ты все-таки уговорил ее дать мне жить? 

– Что? – Дерек борется с болью. 

– Долгая история. Но ты ее уговорил, да? Потому что если не ты, то кто? – Питер, похоже, нервничает.

– Ничего я не делал! – Дерек пытается открыть глаза. Очень больно, но терпеть можно. 

– Забыл, наверное? – ерничает Питер. 

– А где Айзек? – спрашивает Скотт, и Дерек чувствует страх. 

Далеко, на грани слышимости, будто скулит щенок. Дерек рвет в том направлении первым, но слышит, что за ним по пятам несутся и Скотт, и Питер. 

 

***

Питер укрывает Айзека большим махровым полотенцем – и вдруг смеется. Звучит настолько странно и непривычно, что пугается, кажется, даже он сам. 

– Очень смешно, – опрокинуто говорит Айзек. 

– В этой развалюхе где-нибудь осталось бухло? – спрашивает Питер и трет плечи Айзека полотенцем. 

Айзек думает, что окончательно двинулся умом от асфиксии. Правда, Скотт и Дерек сидят с отвисшими челюстями и внимают манипуляциям Питера. Тот промокает затылок Айзека, делает три широких шага по старой гостиной Хейлов, будто ищет что-то, подпрыгивает на месте. Все молчат, словно начался Апокалипсис. Наконец, под ногами Питера скрипит половица, он говорит: “Ага!” – и извлекает на свет божий слегка початую бутылку “Джонни Уокера”.

Дерек, кажется, даже бледнеет. Скотт так и сидит с открытым ртом; а Айзек совсем не знает, что думать. Этого, по правде, и не хочется; хочется – взять и умереть.  
Питер отвинчивает пробку и делает жадный глоток. Снова улыбается, протягивает бутылку Айзеку. 

– Малышня, вы совсем раскисли. Что такое, энканты испугались? Или все-таки меня? Ну, про дракона не спрашиваю. 

 

***

 _Почти двадцать лет назад_ _оборотень Питер Хейл свалил из дома. В доме жить было невозможно. У чертового племянника начали лезть постоянные клыки, и он выл. Разумеется, волком. Чертова племянница окончательно задолбала своими разумными суждениями._

_В общем, Питер свалил. И не пожалел ни разу. Оказывается, прятаться проще всего в провинциальном городишке. Как и снимать местных девчонок, среди которых есть симпатичные и не избалованные вниманием. А уж местная группа – ни дать ни взять молодые “Битлз” – разгоняет кровь по жилам так, что сразу приходит непоколебимая уверенность: вся жизнь впереди, и это чудесная, манящая жизнь без трудностей и забот._

_Охотника он учуял в первый же вечер. Насторожился, решил, что придется бежать... Но запах принадлежал красавчику с глазами цвета голубого льна. И в запахе охота мешалась с дорогой, бегством, желанием жить в одиночку. Ничего опасного. Совпадение._

 

_***_

Вечеринка идет поживее. На пороге наконец-то появляются Стайлз с Дитоном, приезжает даже шериф. Еще бы, такой повод, изгнали дракона, не дали Айзеку утонуть. 

– Вода-то откуда? – возмущается Дитон. Питер понимает, что в первый раз видит его в легком подпитии. Хочет промолчать, но язвит по привычке:

– Великий Дитон не знает, откуда вода на хорошеньком мальчишке, загулявшем с отвязной девчонкой?

В обычной ситуации Дерек дал бы ему по шее за такую реплику, а сейчас – обнимает и улыбается. Не иначе, мир сошел с ума. 

– Питер в порядке, Айзек в порядке...

Не зря Стайлз привез еще ящик “Джонни Уокера”. 

– А мы так ничего и не знаем, – констатирует шериф. 

– Дракон рассосался сам собой, – начинает объяснять душка Скотт. – Похоже, Питер устранил причину. А в это время...

– Перестань, – перебивает Айзек.

– Что в это время? – оживляется Стайлз. 

Айзек и Скотт обмениваются взглядами. Айзек вздыхает.  
– Мерседес попыталась утащить меня под воду. Насовсем. 

– Энканте! – хлопает себя по лбу Дитон. – Как я мог не сообразить. 

– Энканте? Энканте? – Стайлз, похоже, сейчас упадет с кресла от нетерпения. 

Дитон кивает. 

– И как Питер устранил причину? И что с ним было?! – выпаливает Стайлз. 

– И откуда у моего сына Камаро? – добавляет шериф; от неожиданности все смеются хором. 

 

***

_Чертовщина всегда манила Питера. На этот раз он уехал из города, бросив свою любимую игрушку – ну-ка, по девице в каждую руку, закадрить как можно больше, удостоиться взгляда – потому что не мог не поинтересоваться, откуда спонтанные самовозгорания в дождливом Мэдисоне. Вместо ответов наткнулся на огненную змеюку с крыльями, еле унес ноги, местного колдуна перепугал до смерти, заявившись на порог. А тот рассказал ему, откуда на свете берутся драконы и еще – как можно обхитрить природу и баланс. Сам он, как догадался Питер, до конца этих двоих обхитрить не сумел. Впрочем, неважно._

_Оставалось только вернуться в любимый городишко, уже не ожидая застать игрушку в баре, крикнуть с порога:_

_– Хей, Джонни, вискаря! – ввалиться внутрь, запыхавшись.  
И получить сердитый, смущенный взгляд от шедшего навстречу Криса Арджента. _

_– Без девицы уходит сегодня, а, Джонни?_

_– Сидел скучал весь вечер, ума не приложу, что с ним. Лучший клиент – и скучает, пьет одну за другой._

_– Лучший? – Питер вскинул брови._

_– Один из лучших, так уж и быть._

 

***

Лидия безуспешно набирает номер Элисон. Плюет на это дело – и звонит Крису. Тот подходит не сразу.

– Слушаю.

– Вам сказали? Все хорошо закончилось, – внезапно робко произносит она. 

– Да ну, ладно? Они смогли ничего не испортить после того, как мы устранили проблему? Удивительно, – Крис хмыкает. Снова собранный, спокойный и самоуверенный. 

Лидия нервничает. Одно мгновение был как на ладони – и закрылся. 

– Айзека пыталась забрать энканте. Дерек ее прогнал. 

– Не может быть, еще и с энкантой справились? Мне пора на пенсию. – Крис устало смеется в трубку. – Спасибо, Лидия. 

 

 

***

– Чува-а-ак, – пьяно тянет Стайлз. – Неужели ты мог подумать, что такая девчонка, такая девчонка, нуууууу...

Дело пахнет дракой.

– В таком случае, чувак, – хмыкает Скотт, – у тебя точно не Камаро, а Бамблби, которому надо было пересидеть гонения. Через пару дней проснешься – а он ушел. Навсегда. Потому что неужели ты мог подумать...

Повеселевший Айзек стукает кулаком по кулаку Скотта. 

Шериф отпивает из бутылки.

– Так что получается, энканте – это подводный народ? 

– Нечисть, – морщится Дитон. – Нечисть. Вообще, они часто встречаются в Бразилии. Не знаю, как эту занесло так далеко от дома. Они ээээ... безобидны. Любят танцы и развлечения, принимают для этого человеческую форму. Однако время от времени им нужна новая сильная кровь. Чтобы не выродиться. Тогда могут утащить человека под воду. И обратно из энканте пути нет. 

– Стойте! – провозглашает Стайлз. – Вы поняли, да? Это из-за дракона тут творятся маловероятные события. Перекос баланса. А вот что вызвало появление дракона, я так и не понял. И как Питер смог его прогнать.  
Питер закатывает глаза. Может, они все-таки в той кондиции, что не сообразят? 

– А я понял, – говорит Скотт.  
Вот уж сюрприз. 

– Если Дерек разбил твою машину из-за того, что ты упомянул Питера, а Питер прогнал дракона... Наверное, это были его манипуляции, это они вызвали перекос!

Питер может поклясться, что на лице у Скотта то же выражение, что у Киану Ривза в популярном фильме его юности, как там, “Билл и Тед”. Туповатое искреннее просветление. 

– А ведь точно! Точно!

Все начинают шуметь, и Питер рад, что они так н не докопались до истины. Полуправда – самая правдоподобная вещь на свете. Придирчивой Элисон, к счастью, нет. Уж она бы нашла пять неувязок сходу. 

Питер склоняет голову, осененный внезапной мыслью. Если не Дерек, то кто уговорил Лидию?

 

***

_Надо было возвращаться домой. Этого требовало все существо Питера. Но бросать Криса, так и не добившись никакой реакции? Да ладно, в самом деле, не могло же хейловское обаяние вдруг перестать работать? Вопрос, правда, был не только в этом.  
Арджент хотел, хотел какого-то контакта, но слишком боялся переступить грань. Охотник-добыча. Оборотень-мясо. Сплошная грусть, некуда податься, никак не поломаешь этой защиты. _

_Надо было провоцировать. Да черт, Питер не имел на него видов! Просто выпить вместе, поболтать о жизни, поделиться опытом. Родственную душу ведь издалека чувствуешь._

_– Хей, Джонни! – Хоть пива заказать, болван этот жжет локоть._

_И тут провокация случилась сама собой. Крис дернулся – от звука голоса? неужели? – резко обернулся, и Питер просто не удержал бокала. Не ожидал подвоха. В результате, все пиво оказалось на расстегнутой рубашке (серьезно? четыре пуговицы?) и белых штанах Криса._

_Питер чуть орать от восторга не начал. Сейчас либо в глаз даст, либо накричит, либо обвинит в чем-нибудь. А там уж Питер завяжет разговор._

_– Сам виноват, – развел руками Крис. Положил деньги на стойку, потрепал по голове пьяную девицу, сидевшую рядом, и вышел из бара._

_Питер ожидал чего угодно, кроме подобной бесхребетности. Поэтому и думать забыл о Крисе Ардженте. До первого воскрешения – после пожара._

 

_***_

– Теперь ты мне не опасна, – вежливо настаивает Питер. – Так что выбрось эти ножницы, перестань бояться и отвечай на вопрос.

Лидия забивается в угол кровати. Пахнущая страхом, возбуждением, в одной ночнушке, длинноногая. Питер вежливо отодвигается. 

– Считай, квиты. Я использовал тебя, ты чуть не убила меня... Все нормально. Проехали. 

Питера просто жжет возможность того, что Лидия на вопрос: “Кто?” – даст вполне определенный ответ. Он не позволяет себе поверить, но возможность жжет. Лидия забивается еще глубже. Питер закатывает глаза: 

– Меня интересует только один вопрос. И, пожалуйста, не желай мне смерти так отчаянно. Ты потеряла власть надо мной. Сделала выбор в пользу жизни, понимаешь? Кто отговорил? 

Он протягивает руку и забирает ножницы. Лидия немного расслабляется, делает глубокий вдох. 

– Мистер Арджент. – Тут же поджимает губы. 

Питера как будто кипятком из ведра обливают. На пояснице – горячий пот. 

– Вижу, ты рад.

– Еще чего. Сообразил про дракона, заклятье и отговорил. Нормально. 

– Слушай, – говорит Лидия уверенно, садясь на постели. – Если ты думаешь, что я поменяла мнение о тебе... То да. Поменяла. Потому что он, чтобы спасти твою шкуру, плел тут такую чушь про плюсы и минусы, баланс и природу, что у меня уши завяли. Так что ты уж не подкачай. 

– Неисправима, – машет рукой Питер, выходя из дома Мартинов. 

– Чтоб я тебя больше тут не видела! – несется ему вслед. 

 

***

Крис думает, что с Питером надо хотя бы поговорить. Вместо этого, он продолжает сидеть дома и делать вид, что ничего не происходит и не произошло. Ну что? Питер жив-здоров, можно не волноваться. Крис просто не представляет, что тут можно сказать.

Что хотел вмазать за пиво? Что хотел поболтать? Так двадцать лет прошло. 

 

***

Питер стучит пальцами по рулю, выбивает мелодию. Сначала он думает снова облить Криса пивом, но срок годности подобных выходок кончился слишком давно. На ум, к сожалению, не идет ничего толкового. Чертова защита. Чертов Крис Арджент.

Звонок телефона приводит его в чувство. 

 

***

За окном визжат шины. Крис подскакивает на кровати в чем мать родила. Пистолет уже в ладони – профессиональные навыки, говорят, умирают последними. Собрать доступную информацию. Полтретьего. Звуков снаружи больше не раздается. Крис осторожно подбирается к окну – и с трудом удерживается от матерной тирады. Рядом с домом поперек дороги стоит черный внедорожник. Рядом с внедорожником, вальяжно на него облокотившись – чертов Хейл. Питер Хейл. В черной рубашке, зауженных брюках и модных ботинках. 

Одно мгновение Крис борется с желанием пристрелить наглеца прямо из окна второго этажа, но понимает всю бессмысленность данной затеи и, чертыхаясь, влезает в джинсы и футболку. Спускается вниз, выходит на улицу. 

Питер смотрит на него внимательно, изучающе, спокойно. Это только у Криса сердце заходится где-то в горле. 

– Чего тебе? – спрашивает Крис. Ствол холодит поясницу. 

Питер то ли улыбается, то ли удивляется в ответ. На мгновение опускает уголки губ. Поворачивается вполоборота, манит Криса рукой. Идет к багажнику новенькой машины. 

Крис не может им не любоваться. Впервые в жизни не может не. Сонное, измученное сознание позволяет ему это делать. Походка, прямая спина, широкие плечи, энергетика... Зверь. 

– Как твоя дочь? – мрачно спрашивает Питер, и Крис приходит в себя. 

– При чем тут моя дочь? – вздергивается Крис. – У нас что, светский раут тут? 

Питер медленно оборачивается, окидывает его чересчур горячим взглядом, так, что у Криса начинает бурлить кровь, а он-то думал, все замерзло, как в той известной песенке. 

– Нет, для светского раута ты слишком плохо одет, – констатирует Питер. – Но все же? 

– Просила не звонить ей пару недель, – отзывается Крис, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. – Сказала, что ей нужно время. А я понятия не имею, как собрать наши отношения обратно. 

Последняя фраза лишняя, но она вырывается, и ничего не поделать.

Питер кивает – и сжимает губы. Неужели искренняя эмоция? Расстройство?

– Вчера оборотни и охотники на севере вышли на след маньяка. Который резал всех без разбору. Они позвонили мне, потому что... Словом, они чего-то от меня хотели.

Хейл? Подбирает слова? У Криса нехорошо сосет под ложечкой. 

– Я обещал им, что расправлюсь с ней самым зверским образом. – Питер поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд, и Крис чувствует, что спина холодеет, а все волоски на теле становятся дыбом. 

Питер легко толкает багажник. Это самое страшное мгновение в жизни Криса. Но она, Элисон, лежит там живая. В слезах, связанная, но живая, без единой царапины. 

– Забирай свое добро, – недобро говорит Питер. – И чтобы я больше о ней никогда не слышал. 

Крис подхватывает дочку на руки, спешит в дом. Потом не выдерживает, оборачивается. 

Хейл провожает его таким взглядом, что хоть вой. 

 

***

Питер сидит в своем новеньком лофте и пьет. Бездумно пить – большая глупость. Да и печень  регенерирует чересчур быстро. Но все же он сидит и пьет. И даже пропускает шаги, звучащие по направлению к его двери, мимо ушей. Мало ли кто пришел. В дверь стучат. Уверенно. Высоко. 

Питер не удосуживается даже рубашки накинуть. Это же к нему пришли в неурочное время, сами виноваты. Пусть наслаждаются его пижамными штанами. 

На пороге стоит... Арджент. Улыбающийся, пахнущий дорогущим одеколоном, красивый, со светлыми глазами цвета голубого льна. Арджент. Кожаная куртка по фигуре, джинсы баксов за пятьсот. Выглядит как модель. Почти как тот мальчишка двадцать лет назад. В запахе дорога мешается с бегством, и Питер, за последнюю неделю, по ощущениям, проживший две сотни лет, не может не удивиться. 

– Я войду? – спрашивает Крис и легкомысленно вертит в пальцах брелок от машины. 

– Стой, где стоишь, – отзывается Питер враждебно. 

– Хорошо, хорошо. – Крис поднимает руки в обезоруживающем жесте. – Ответь мне на один вопрос.

– С какой стати, позволь узнать?

Питер понимает, что ему впервые в жизни неудобно стоять перед кем-то полуголым. Крис смотрит ему прямо в глаза, но это каким-то образом смущает еще больше. 

– Просто. – Крис пожимает плечами, и это действительно очень просто. 

Питер пытается вспомнить, когда он видел такого Криса Арджента в последний раз. Не иначе, все те же двадцать лет назад. Ни забот, ни морщин, только кожаная куртка, выпивка и танцы. 

– Да. – С этим надо кончать, и как можно скорее. 

– Почему ты вернул ее мне, Питер Хейл?

И Питер не знает, как ответить. Он сделал все против логики, против инстинктов. А теперь – не знает почему. Он вдруг чувствует себя ужасно старым, потому что только старики лезут за ответом в карман и не могут забрать, присвоить сокровище, стоящее на расстоянии полуметра. 

– Потому, Крис Арджент, что вы мне надоели до зубной боли. Потому, что мне нужно было уже поставить точку в этом дешевом хорроре между, – он чуть было не говорит “Монтекки и Капулетти”, затылок покрывается испариной, осталось бы только на колено встать и предложить руку с сердцем, – Арджентами и Хейлами. Разойтись. Закончить вендетту. 

– Ты хотел ее убить. 

Питер смотрит на него, как на полного идиота:

– Ее твои друзья, Экхарты, хотели убить. А они охотники. Но она... Она твое добро, Крис. 

 – Она уже давно не мое добро и не мои проблемы. Хорош пиздеть, – почти ласково почти просит Крис, и если бы Питер не просидел шесть лет в одиночной камере своего разума, а потом не умер, а потом не воскрес, он бы совершенно точно не нашел ответа.

– А чьи тогда? – качает головой с укором. 

– Сдал ее Скотту, пусть разбирается. Я не тем человеком ее растил. Если она предпочла такую дорожку, я больше не несу за нее ответственность. Она взрослая. – Крис будто в плечах шире становится. Наверное, так ощущается свобода от всего. Сбежавшее чувство вины. Этого Питеру не узнать никогда. 

– Так почему? 

– Я все сказал. В этой истории пора ставить точку. 

– Ну да? – спрашивает Крис и нагло – нагло! – ухмыляется. 

– Да. 

– Вообще, я согласен. Давно пора. 

С этими словами Крис делает шаг вперед, слишком резкий, чтобы Питер успел отстраниться. Питер чувствует, как по голому животу движется неугомонная горячая ладонь, как плечи укутаны объятием, как губ касается чужой жадный рот, завладевает, подчиняет. И груз вины сметает с плеч ураганом ослепительно-белая волна. Время отматывается назад, по году за секунду, пока не замирает ровно в том мгновении, когда они видят друг друга впервые, охотник и оборотень. И прошлого нет, нет и будущего. Впереди только ровное счастливое настоящее. На этот раз Питер в этом не уверен. Он просто знает. 


End file.
